


strands (пряди)

by taeho_misha



Category: Wolf in the House (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Haircuts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeho_misha/pseuds/taeho_misha
Summary: — Твои волосы отрасли, — сказал А Ин.— Да, пожалуй, — ответил Дизель, расчесывая волосы пальцами.— Хочешь, я подстригу их?Со дней в Берлине Дизель еще ни разу не стригся.
Relationships: Diesel/Lee Ein, Дизель/Ли А Ин
Kudos: 3





	strands (пряди)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [strands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958752) by [racingshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingshadows/pseuds/racingshadows). 



> Также перевод доступен на Фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10095283/25975694

Той ночью, когда А Ин взял одеяло и завернул в него Дизеля, вставшего к А Ину спиной, А Ин поднял руки к его волосам, помогая Дизелю вытащить их из-под одеяла.

— Твои волосы отрасли, — сказал А Ин.

— Да, пожалуй, — ответил Дизель, расчесывая волосы пальцами.

— Хочешь, я подстригу их?

С тех дней в Берлине Дизель еще ни разу не стригся.

— А что ты думаешь по этому поводу? — спросил Дизель. — Хочешь, чтобы у меня были короткие волосы, как у Бексана?

А Ин и вправду _представил_ себе это: бледное лицо Дизеля, его золотые глаза, светлые пряди, всю его _красоту_ — но с прической Бексана. Хмыкнув, он обнял Дизеля за талию.

— Не глупи, — сказал он, обдавая затылок вздрогнувшего Дизеля теплым дыханием. А Ин обнял его еще сильнее и прикоснулся к затылку Дизеля губами.

— Мои длинные волосы тебе нравятся больше?

— Ммм, — промычал негромко А Ин.

— Что ж, мне тоже, — сказал Дизель, поворачиваясь к А Ину лицом, склоняясь к нему, будто за поцелуем. Они соприкоснулись, легонько задев друг друга губами, однако Дизель остановился, _словно не мог решиться_.

Только вот А Ин знал, что это была не _нерешительность_.

— И мне особенно _нравится_ , когда ты тянешь меня за волосы… — сказал Дизель, _прошептал_ эти слова А Ину в губы.

Одной рукой А Ин притянул к себе Дизеля за талию еще сильнее, в то время как другой он потянулся к его затылку, чтобы удержать на месте для поцелуя. Поцелуй вышел коротким, быстрым; но А Ин не дал Дизелю времени на жалобы. Он потянулся к нему — снова. Он крепко обнимал его — снова.

Дизель шевельнул руками, чтобы сбросить одеяло, окутывающее его тело, и позволить одеялу упасть, оставляя обнаженными его грудь и спину. А Ин остановился и посмотрел на него — _на его лицо, его глаза, в поиске каких-нибудь признаков сомнения, только чтобы вспомнить что все, что у них было — это они, они друг у друга, и, несомненно, будущее впереди_ — и потом… он пристально вгляделся в те губы, которые целовал всего мгновение назад.

— Лето, — сказал он.

— А Ин, — Дизель улыбнулся, взял его лицо в свои руки, и в этот раз _он_ удерживал его на месте, наклоняясь за поцелуем, или двумя, или еще одним _и еще одним_.

Обычно, они делали это в спешке; у А Ина почти не было времени, чтобы снять одежду и носки, и ему приходилось касаться Дизеля, чтобы они могли кончить вместе. Не то чтобы кому-то из них действительно было до этого дело; в конце концов, они могли сделать это еще раз, могли продолжить до полуночи, пока у них не кончится дыхание, пока они не будут полностью измотаны.

Но сегодня вечером — сегодня вечером они хотели сделать все _не спеша_.

Прикосновения губ к коже, ласка, которую дарят руки друг друга, легкие укусы и быстрые, легкие поцелуи, устремленные друг на друга взгляды, в то время как уши прислушиваются к каждому изданному звуку.

Дизель просил его.

— А Ин, — сказал он, шепча, дрожащим голосом, и все его тело дрожало — от прикосновений, от желания. — Прошу тебя.

И А Ин не смог устоять.

Он откликался, он отвечал Дизелю на его желание и нужду, и Дизель отвечал ему той же заботой, обращая внимание на каждую деталь, каждое прикосновение, каждый звук, и они не могли перестать смотреть друг на друга.

— Лето, — прошептал А Ин, убирая упавшую на лицо Дизеля прядь волос. Дизель потянулся за этим прикосновением.

Рука А Ина все еще была в его волосах, хватаясь за них еще крепче, когда Дизель утянул его в еще один поцелуй.

*

После этого, в ванной, А Ин играл с волосами Дизеля; накручивал их на пальцы и наблюдал, размышлял, пока Дизель не прервал ход его мыслей.

— Тебе действительно так сильно нравятся мои волосы?

— Не в этом дело, — ответил А Ин.

— Тогда в чем? — спросил Дизель.

А Ин начал успокаиваться. Плечом он опирался на холодный металл ванной, но он чувствовал тепло от кожи Дизеля. Умиротворяющиий, расслабляющий покой, который — А Ин знал — когда-нибудь подойдет к концу. Так было всегда.

— У меня нет твоей фотографии, — ответил он наконец.

— Тогда давай сделаем одну.

А Ин слегка покачал головой.

— Мы не можем. Последний раз, когда тебя случайно сфотографировали, я был ранен, а тебе пришлось спасать меня в Берлине.

Дизель развернулся, чтобы посмотреть в лицо А Ину. Положив одну руку А Ину на грудь, он подался к нему и сказал:

— Не напоминай мне о том времени.

Пальцы А Ина все еще были у Дизеля в волосах.

— Так что насчет той стрижки?

*

Новая стрижка Дизеля не была такой же короткой, как у Бексана: она доходила до затылка, едва прикрывая его. А Ину нравилось касаться этого местечка губами каждый раз, когда удавалось это сделать, и, иногда, покусывать — в основном, когда они занимались сексом.

Еще он сохранил прядь волос Дизеля.

Были времена, когда жизнь разлучала их — и, несомненно, разлучит еще. Можно поддерживать связь одну ночь, или две, или больше, только вот увидеть друг друга они все равно не смогут. В разлуке любовь становится сильней, но А Ин все равно желал, чтобы Дизель был рядом с ним.

Он сохранил ее, чтобы он мог видеть прядь волос Дизеля и думать о нем: о его бледном лице, золотых глазах, белокурых прядях, о его _красоте_.

*

— А как же я? — потребовал Дизель. — Я тоже хочу твою.

А Ин задумался об этом на мгновение. Он был у себя в комнате, когда Дизель вошел и застал А Ина рассматривающим прядь белокурых волос. А Ин порылся в выдвижном ящике и достал оттуда ножницы.

— Вот.

Он протянул ножницы Дизелю, и Дизель, с широко раскрытыми глазами, взял их.

А Ин склонился ближе к лицу Дизеля, не сводя с него глаз. Но, даже не вздрогнув, Дизель быстрым движением отрезал несколько прядей его темных волос. А Ин улыбнулся, когда это увидел, но прежде чем он успел отстраниться, Дизель оставил на его затылке поцелуй.

— Мы проделали такой долгий путь, — сказал он.

А Ин ответил, улыбаясь:

— И правда.


End file.
